


А прочнее всего приковывают…

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нерон уничтожил Землю. Джим Кирк спас Вулкан. Но что теперь будет с молодым капитаном оставшимся в инвалидном кресле после пыток Нерона?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А прочнее всего приковывают…

Квартира была небольшой. С видами на урбанистический умный Вулкан. На груди, в кармашке позади медали за храбрость была единственная вещь, которая имела значение. Фотография матери на фоне бескрайних полей Айовы. На планете, переставшей существовать. Джим Ти Кирк, ныне парализованный капитан в отставке, успевший спасти Вулкан, но не Землю, чувствовал, что мир рухнул, и оставил его доживать под своими обломками. 

Он видел гибель родного дома. Все четыре целых две десятых минуты пока горела и затягивалась в сингулярность планета. 

И ничего не мог сделать. Энтерпрайз не успел, отойдя в Лавринтийскую систему. Капитан Пайк погиб. Нерон пытал его - старшего помощника, и последствия пыток не смогла преодолеть даже современная медицина. Сулу вытащил Джима в последний момент. 

Где-то в этой Вселенной что-то было не так. 

Пустота. 

Ему предоставили жилье на Вулкане, как герою спасшему планету. В его честь назвали пару улиц. Но это не вернуло ногам подвижности, а ему дом. Списанный с боевой службы в гражданскую, молодой 26 летний капитан созерцал груду камней на столе. Вообще-то это было все, что осталось от Земли. Осколки каменной руды продавали на Марсе. И ему бывшие сослуживцы купили парочку камней. С гордой табличкой под стеклом. 

А руки хотели сжать влажную, тяжелую почву в ветреном осеннем поле и… 

Звонок по внешнему интеркому. 

Управление полетами. Просит пару лекции и автографов для учащихся кадетов.   
Штаб. Рутинные бумаги. Учения. Война с Ромуланской Империей. Реальность. Федерация раздавлена потерями. Мобилизация. Списки погибших. 

Он смотрел уставшими глазами на фамилии и припоминал лица. Надо было написать торжественную речь на встречу с пустыми цинковыми гробами. В космосе нет могил. 

В последнее время все, что позволяло жить - это работа. Когда Джим не работал, апатия уничтожала здравый смысл, и он пил. 

Чтобы не помнить, как мучительно сложно привыкнуть смотреть на людей снизу вверх, как тяжело просыпаться ночью и падать с кровати, забываясь и пытаясь встать, как без чужой помощи нельзя принять ванну, а унизительное «калека» за спиной и «бывший». 

Бывший капитан, бывший герой, бывший любовник… 

Нашивки на рукаве. Мечта, предавшая будущее. 

Снова входящий звонок. 

За последние полгода, многие из его выпуска погибли, друзья были на фронте, и когда приходили списки, он вычеркивал карандашом фамилии и снова аккуратно оставлял лист в столе, он знал, что вскоре достанет его снова. 

Социальный работник. 

Джим привык жить один. Адски, тяжело. Но привык. Видеть жалость в глазах было невыносимо. А вулканцы. Они спасали его своей бесстрастностью. Поэтому, когда ему предложили компаньона для ведения штабных дел Флота на Вулкане, он согласился, увидев пометку в графе раса – вулканец. 

Раньше когда у него в старшинах были молоденькие блондинки, все было по-другому. 

Сейчас. 

Мучительный спазм в горле заставил сжать подлокотники кресло. Секс. Да какой там секс. Эти клубы для калек, вызывали тошноту. Он не считал себя калекой, но многочисленные подружки испарились, как сдутые воздушные шарики. 

Усмешка. 

\- Спок… 

Бывший преподаватель, чуть не отчисливший курсанта взломщика, вежливо кивнул. Им так и не довелось работать вместе. Переброшенный на Фараггут, Спок вытащил звездолет из ада. Второй выживший капитан в той битве. Нет. В бойне. Новые нашивки на рукаве смотрелись не привычно. 

\- Чем обязан? 

\- Капитан, узнав, что вы квартированы на Вулкане, я нашел логичным, предложить свою кандидатуру в качестве вашего старшего помощника, в проекте «Генезис». Это меньшее, что я мог сделать для того, кто спас Вулкан от гибели. 

Безразличный кивок, - кофе? 

\- Воды, если можно. 

\- Мне не дают ход с этим проектом. Отписками «недостаточно обоснования» можно стены клеить. 

\- Возможно, мои исследования в этой части окажутся полезными. 

Джим отрешенно кивнул и, развернув кресло, направился на кухню. 

Он был уже не тем мальчишкой, который горел и жил в одном ударе пульса. Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает да?   
Это сказал кто-то другой. 

Спок вошел в его жизнь постепенно. От бесед вначале очень натянутых, затем откровенных и болезненных, до игр в шахматы, ужинов, прогулок. 

Работа над проектом отнимало чертову уйму сил, однако, наценивая графу задач первого плана, Джим никогда не сдвигал этот приоритет, ни чтобы поесть, ни чтобы поспать. Сейчас, когда рядом был умнейший представитель своей расы, он начинал верить, в старую глупую фразу, когда-то толкнувшую его к краю Вселенной. 

Кроме того, рядом со Споком, многое казалось возможным. Странный, замкнутый вулканец умел то, что не могли сделать штатные психологи, он заставлял его желать изменить свою жизнь. Вытряхнутые наружу лоскутья нервов, полотнища разочарований и горечь поражения, застывший в глухом пике разбитый на части аппарат, который когда-то был человеком, снова верил. Боясь этой веры, страшась перемен, закрыв глаза, и не желая просыпаться. Только не сейчас. 

А потом в Рождество пришли результаты по проекту. 

В Джиме искрили оголенные нервы проводов, он смеялся и был весел, одновременно заряжая один патрон в антикварный револьвер. Он играл в игру, о которой ему рассказал Чехов «русская рулетка».   
За такой игрой его и застал Спок. 

Вулканец узнал о земном празднике и нашел нужным поздравить капитана. 

Кирк при нем всегда был эмоционально ярким и оптимистично настроенным, увидев его в тот вечер, Спок понял, что все это время созерцал только внешний фасад крашеной вывески. 

Землянин был распят прошлым, болью и неспособностью признать и принять пережитое. Это точило его изнутри как андорианский червь и вряд ли человеческая психика могла справиться одна. 

Вулканец молча смотрел с порога на Джима, который сидел спиной к двери в своем кресле и, глядя в окно, держал револьвер, у виска щелкая барабан. И каждый раз, когда раздавался сухой звук затвора, он смеялся и прикладывался к бутылке. 

На автоответчике проигрывалась галазапись где томный голос мерцающей помехами подпространства блондинки пел какую-то земную песню – о Новом годе. Женщина подмигивала и улыбалась. Горько комментируя вырез ее платья Кирк подпевал не в такт. И судя по тону, он был абсолютно пьян. 

\- Детка… ах детка… назови меня еще раз так… скажи что любишь…

Он пел, и надломленный голос выдавал истинные эмоции. 

Спок никогда не видел друга таким. 

Есть решения, для принятия которых нужно время. Есть те, что становятся реальностью в мгновение. Спок знал пределы своего контроля, знал будущее, которое его ожидало, в просчитанной жизни, он знал, чем рискует, переступая порог комнаты. И что теряет, если уйдет сейчас, он тоже знал. 

Решение было продумано и логично. 

Сердце не замедлило и не ускорило свой ход. Он неслышно подошел к землянину и мягко положил руку на кисть, отнимая револьвер от виска. Вздрогнувший человек почти не сопротивлялся. 

\- Ты пришел… зачем…

Джим хотел обернуться, но Спок отключив гидравлику, заклинил кресло и медленно отнял бутылку, не отрывая взгляда от потерянного лица человека. 

Очень осторожно он приподнял его с кресла и, взяв на руки, положил ближе к огню камина. Электрический камин был очевидной глупостью, обогревом давно занимался климат контроль, но Джим хотел камин. Это было почти как дома. Как на…

\- Что ты делаешь? – алкоголь выветривался под действием страха. 

Хладнокровный вулканец медленно расстегивал его рубашку, когда руки коснулись ремня, Кирк горько рассмеялся. – Если это изнасилование… то ты малость просчитался… я не красивая блондинка… 

Спок молчал. Выражение его лица не читалось в приглушенном свете. Он раздел беспомощного землянина, тот не особенно сопротивлялся. Джиму в темной глубине сердца было все равно, что происходит, и что будет происходить. Он узнал сегодня, что проект Генезис не сможет ему помочь. 

Никто не сможет. Никогда. Он не будет ходить. 

На полу было прохладно и он, судорожно сглотнув, поежился, чувствуя, как мурашки побежали по обнаженной спине. Длинные пальцы заскользили по телу изучая, исследуя, познавая его. Джим лежал, открыв глаза, бессмысленно смотря в потолок. 

\- Да я не против… если ты типо решил… со мной лечь, потому что я вроде тебе должен за все потраченное время на Генезис… то валяй… 

Он рассмеялся. 

\- Только такой дурак как ты мог позариться на…

Спок только покачал головой и продолжил изучать точки катры на теле человека. На каждой такой точке он останавливался и использовал одну из сильнейших техник нейромассажа. Это была очень интимная процедура среди вулканцев и ее выполняли только члены семьи, но Спок знал что сегодня Джим получил результаты анализа по проекту, и видя его состояние решил снять ограничения. В виде исключения. Только для этого землянина. 

Он никогда и никого не касался так, как сейчас. Чуткие пальцы будто знакомились, поневоле считывая воспоминания и эмоциональный фон доверчиво распростертого тела. 

Человек продолжал делать нецензурные замечания о сексуальных контактах. И Спок молча, слушал, продолжая изучение процентной вероятности восстановления активности потоков энергии в поврежденном теле. Он не хотел обнадеживать Джима, не будучи уверен. 

Ни один вулканец не взялся бы за такую процедуру, Спок сейчас нарушил два десятка табу своей расы. Кончики его ушей демонстрировали этот факт очень ясно, но трусить было уже не время. 

\- А смазку? – Кирк заерзал. – Я понимаю эту твою вулканскую прелюдию… но давай ближе к делу. То что я ни фига не могу встать, не значит что меня можно пользовать без техники безопасности… я между прочим… 

Джим досадливо замолчал. Спок не реагировал на его комментарии, продолжая удовлетворять свои потребности в тактильном контакте. И внезапно Кирк понял, что к нему никто не притрагивался уже почти год… 

И стало невыносимо страшно, от мысли, что всю оставшуюся жизнь никто не захочет касаться его.   
Пальцы вулканца были горячими, они скользили от предплечья к животу, сжимая нервы в тугой узел. Когда его бесцеремонно перевернули на живот, Джим нервно рассмеялся. Пустота внутри требовала хоть немного огня, а что будет гореть не так важно. Лишь бы закрыть эту дыру. Заткнуть брешь, согреться… 

Пальцы скользили по позвоночнику, останавливаясь, замирая и едва касаясь кожи.   
Как любовник Спок определенно не торопился. 

\- А что я могу… против вулканца… голый на полу… без оружия… - рассеянно думал Кирк, и больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы этот странный гость не останавливался. Дело было не в сексе, Джим действительно дошел до глубокого безразличия к тому, что будет с его телом. Дело было в одиночестве, тоске по ощущению нужности, по прикосновениям равноценным во многих смыслах. 

Спок был равноценен. Он не видел в нем калеку. Никогда не видел. 

Кирк закрыл глаза. 

Какая разница чем платить… что ему нужно… какая разница… лишь бы остался… остался в моей жизни… 

Спок бережно перевернул его снова и, положив голову к себе на колени, осторожно коснулся точек катры на лице. 

\- Не противься мне… наш разум будет общим. 

И он увидел. Те четыре целых две десятых минуты, в которых жил Джим все это время. 

… как остывала вода, пока он не мог перебраться в ванну с кресла.

… как бросали его любовницы, жалостливо оставляя напоследок несколько теплых слов на интерком. 

… как выцветали в серый все дни, и жизнь становилась, похожа на бесцельно дрейфующий корабль. 

Боль заставила Спока оставить разум. 

Ресницы лежащего у него на коленях чуть подрагивали. Почувствовав одиночество в своем сознании Джим глухо прошептал, - не оставляй меня… ладно? Со мной не будет проблем… только не уходи сейчас… 

Отирая соленую дорожку ладонью со щеки, вулканец ощутивший ураган эмоций внутри такого хрупкого разума покачал головой. Отчаяние толкало землянина на не разумные поступки. 

Спок поднялся с пола, его чуть качнуло. Эмоциональный перенос был болезненно ярким. Алкоголь снял многие щиты с воспоминаний Джима и те били наотмашь. 

Но самое главное, возможно был шанс что нейромассаж сможет помочь молодому капитану. Очень низкая вероятность, о которой не следовало сообщать раньше времени. 

\- Джим… 

Человек с видимым усилием открыл глаза. Он прятал взгляд первые пару минут, затем с вызовом посмотрел вверх. Но вулканец уже знал, чего ему стоит эта бравирующая улыбка. 

\- Не понравились мои мозги…? Я слышал про ваши контакты разумов… не подхожу значит…

Кирк приподнялся на локтях, мучительно ища предлог говорить хоть что-то, чтобы прогнать остатки боли в голосе. 

\- Подай одежду… 

Спок молча выполнил его просьбу и помог одеться. Легко подняв на руки своего бывшего кадета, вулканец понес его в спальню. Говорить с Джимом надо было, когда тот протрезвеет.   
Но пока он нес его, чувствовал, как едва уловимо трясет человека от нервного напряжения.   
Кирк был офицером, но эта ситуация выбило последние основания маяка в его мире. 

Самооценка, новообретенный и потерянный друг, провал Генезиса, - слишком много всего. 

Джим поднял взгляд, изучая бесстрастные черты лица вулканца, линию подбородка и заметил его взгляд. Очень спокойный и сосредоточенный. 

Спок аккуратно положил его на кровать и приглушил верхний свет. 

\- Джим, вы не будете против, если я перееду к вам на время? 

Кирк удивленно моргнул, затем качнул головой. 

\- Не надо жалости, я могу о себе позаботиться. То, что случилось… это я позволил. Ты понял? Я могу за себя постоять. 

Вулканец кивнул с очень серьезным видом. Будто и ничего не пытался сделать пару минут назад…

\- Мне понимать это как отказ? 

Мучительно засосало под ложечкой. Одиночество щерилось темнотой, и Джим с трудом сглотнул. 

\- Делай, как хочешь. Мне все равно. 

Звучало как вызов. Взгляд. Тон. Но не глаза. 

В них Спок еще видел не принятую боль. 

\- Тогда я останусь. 

Джим выдохнул, как оказалось, дыхание сейчас он задержал. 

\- Ты позволишь мне касаться себя? 

«Ты» произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Как и вопрос. 

Кирк усмехнулся, невесело пробормотав, - а у меня есть выбор? 

\- Да, - очень веско ответил вулканец. 

\- Хорошо… - Джим горько рассмеялся. У тебя все равно другие представления о сексе как я понял, «ваш» от «нашего» сильно отличается. 

Спок с минуту и тридцать секунд думал, будет ли эффективной попытка разубедить землянина и каковы будут последствия, приняв решение, он пришел к выводу, что молчать о правде не значит лгать.   
Осторожно устроившись рядом, Спок позволил себе взять землянина за руку. Человека била мелкая дрожь, последствия нейромассажа. Это прикосновение было слишком личным, но после того как он касался его разума, и тела нужно было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы успокоить. 

\- Доверься мне… - мысль сорвалась с края сознания и коснулась чужого разума. 

Джим ничего не ответил, но руку не отнял. 

Проснувшись на следующее утро с адской головной болью, Кирк едва ли понимал мотивы своих поступков и причины. Гордость бросалась на амбразуры разума, заставляя признавать и отрицать консервные банки сомнений, за которыми неслись бешеные псы сорвавшихся с цепи мыслей. 

\- Выпейте Джим. Станет лучше, - Спок возник, рядом прорезая полдень глухо застегнутой линией формы. Солнце светило ему в спину, и смотревший снизу вверх Джим поневоле щурился. Разом накатилась слабость. Он вспомнил, как эти руки… 

Между тем его новый любовник заботливо приподнял голову, помогая выпить из кружки. Джим осторожно придержал узкую кисть, отнимая стакан и допивая самостоятельно. Сердце зашлось у горла.

Будто девочка на выпуском… бл…. Джим! Соберись! 

Спок ушел на работу в Штаб. А Кирк сжав гудящую, словно улей голову сел на кровати, думая над тем, куда вляпался на этот раз и что теперь делать. 

Вулканец был в быту очень удобен. Он не забывал оплачивать счета, готовить ужины, покупать газеты и приносить фильмы на вечер. Но не это было главным. Больше не было черной трясины рефлексии и тишины. Чудовищной тишины одиночества. Джим ловил себя на мысли, что ждал шагов в коридоре.   
И этот странный секс, без секса. Когда только руки медленно движутся по телу и странно хорошо. Каждый вечер. Спок укладывал его на пол, всегда предпочитая прямую плоскость и… 

Кирк не понимал, как вулканцы получают удовольствие от такого вида контактов, и когда он ляпнул, - теперь понятно, почему раз в семь лет у вас срывает крышу… с таким-то заменителем далеко не уедешь. Спок замер. Его руки перестали касаться обнаженной спины, и Джим закусил губу. 

\- Нет… я не это хотел сказать… нет… 

Он с трудом перевернулся. Вулканец сидел рядом на полу, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

\- Прости ладно… простишь? – Джим приподнялся на локтях, положив руку на колено Спока. Он никогда не видел того использующим человеческие жесты отчаяния. – Ну, дурак я… ты же не всерьез нет? 

\- Я давно должен был сказать, - глухой голос и вулканец медленно отнял руки от лица, лихорадочный блеск в темных глазах прятался за щитами самоконтроля. – То, что ты воспринимаешь как отношения, на самом деле…

\- Нет, - твердое и резкое Кирка. Он с досадой потянулся за одеждой. – Я знаю, что мало значу для тебя. Ты женишься… на какой-нибудь вулканке. Но мне не обязательно говорить такие вещи. 

В черных глазах вспыхнула искра боли. 

\- Джим… ты не понимаешь. 

\- И не хочу понимать! Слышишь! Не хочу! – Кирк зло торопливо застегивал рубашку. Его трясло. То огромное что бродило под кожей с момента гибели планеты до момента пробуждения в госпитале щерилось в лицо плотоядной улыбкой. Он терял себя и боялся отпустить сейчас контроль. 

Хоть бы не разреветься блин… 

Спок молча смотрел на человека перед собой видя, что тот опасно близок к срыву. На самом деле он застыл в этом состоянии давно, но упрямство позволяло ему делать вид, что все нормально. Гибель планеты, матери, невозможность ходить – подумаешь! Джима Ти Кирка так просто не взять! 

Очнулся Джим в горячем кольце рук. Его трясло. Сколько времени вулканец обнимал его, что говорил, он не помнил. Пустота взорвалась сингулярностью, и сознание размылось чернотой цвета индиго. 

Весь следующий день Кирк спал, а вечером вулканец не стал его перемещать на пол, просто раздевая на кровати. 

\- Ты решил заняться нормальным сексом? – лениво поинтересовался Джим. Язык ворочался с трудом, где-то между ударами пульса он себя слышал. Хотелось пить. 

\- Спок… мне хреново… - откровенно признался он и закрыл глаза. 

Вулканец промолчал, он нес его на руках. 

Джим вздрогнул, - Мокро… - голос был удивленный, и слегка отекшие глаза распахнулись. Его принесли в ванну. Лежа в горячей воде Кирк протестующе покосился на Спока. – Я не могу в воде. Ты понимаешь? Опоры нет… мне все кажется, будто утону… 

Но с такой же эффективностью можно было разговаривать с компьютером. 

Ванну Джиму заменили с типового образца на специально разработанную для него лично. Она была больше и имела поручни по бортам. Вулканец не раздеваясь, шагнул в воду. 

\- Ты спятил… 

Прозвучавшая фраза звучала убедительно из уст землянина, но Спок промолчал как обычно. 

Сегодня он собирался рискнуть. Это требовало концентрации и всех его способностей. 

Вода должна была помочь ему провести эту глубокую технику нейромассажа, расслабив мышечную ткань. 

Он сел у ступенчатого изголовья ванны, положив голову Джима себе на колени. Вода как раз доходила тому до ушей, не мешая дышать. От пара запотели зеркала. Синие глаза вопросительно смотрели на него и подмигивали, ухмыляясь. Где-то в них таились усталость и боль. Кирк выглядел измотанным, но так же как и когда-то он ничего не боялся. 

Одна рука Спока легла на шейные позвонки, у основания черепа, вторая на точки катры на лице.   
Джим смотрел на него, запоминая как прилипшие черные волосы, забавно закрутились у виска. А потом кто-то опустил в воду электричество. Тело выгнуло от боли, а удивленные широко распахнутые глаза стекленели от невозможности что-то сказать, зубы скрипнули, и пошел снег. Белый холодный снег. 

Кирк закричал. Протяжно на полувздохе, руками вцепившись в борта ванной и чувствуя, что горит.   
Обида осталась в голосе даже спустя десять вечностей молчаливого убийства. Десять секунд. Девять…   
Джим судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он бы много хотел сказать, но от боли темнело в глазах.   
Спок смотрел ему в глаза не отрываясь, совершенно чужим взглядом. 

У него пальцы не затекли? - пронеслась отрешенная мысль и погасла. Вулканец переключил какой-то пульт в его теле, и по выжженным проводам хлынуло возбуждение. Пытаясь вздохнуть, Джим хватал ртом горячий воздух полный пара. Эрекция была сумасшедшей. Онемевшими руками он стал ласкать себя, не отрывая взгляда от черной бездны расширенных зрачков. Кусая губы, выгибаясь от напряжения, но не в силах прервать натянувшуюся тетиву взгляда. Оргазм не принес облегчения, оглушив, бросив в мелкую дрожь. Потом снова была боль. Адская, невыносимая, когда казалось что проще снять с себя кожу, лишь бы выйти из ее острых объятий. И наслаждение… марево, омут, приятная тяжесть, заведенные страстью стоны. Кирку казалось, что он сходит с ума. Медленно… 

Вулканец словно литая статуя из дюрания, казалось не дышал. 

\- Хватит… прошу тебя… 

После пятого круга ада, Джим не был уверен, что вынесет еще хотя бы один. Но он вынес. Все девять.  
Острое, чувственное удовольствие, на запредельно высоком напряжении и боль… 

Все слилось в не разрывное колесо и сейчас оно тащило его по ухабам сознания, швыряя в темноту и вытаскивая за волосы. 

Судороги, мельтешащие детали перед распахнутыми глазами, невозможность вдохнуть. 

Выжил он, наверное, чисто из упрямства, чтобы поднять голову и спросить, - а вот нахрена надо было это все делать? 

Кирк не помнил, как Спок вытаскивал его из ванны, сам едва не теряя сознание. Как у того горлом шла темно зеленая кровь. И пока Джим спал, вулканец сидел в кругу медитации, в стойком мареве благовоний силясь забыть. 

\- Ублюдок… 

Голос сипел. Пришлось перейти на шепот. 

\- Ты рехнулся что ли?! – шепот явно лучше передавал эмоции. 

Джим очнулся через двое суток, увидев рядом Маккоя, и отключился снова еще на трое. 

Спустя неделю он был готов выразить протест миру, в лице одного вулканца используя все не цензурные выражения которые помнил. 

Но Спок ничего не ответил, избегая его прямого взгляда, и вышел. Боунс проводил его скептическим взглядом и приложился к баночке с надписью – «взрывоопасно». 

\- Пошевели… попробуй. 

\- Чем?! – от температуры ехидного тона можно было поджигать костер. 

\- Ногами Джим! Пробуй! 

Онемевший враз человек с сомнением посмотрел на врача. 

\- Ты изобрел новый метод… Боунс… Генезис? 

\- Нет, - тот снова отпил из бутылки. – Это ушастый гоблин использовал вулканскую медицину на человеке. Идиот. 

Джим с минуту молчал, силясь понять. В итоге все равно переспросил. 

\- Как это? 

\- Нейромассаж… плюс какая-то запредельная хрень разумов, контактов высшего уровня… и чего-то еще, что они постигают под травкой… не иначе. 

Джим моргал. Это в принципе все, что он мог выразить. 

Боунс вздохнул. – Ты все равно не силен в ксенобиологии. Но смотри… вулканцы верят, что в теле любого существа есть точки катры, воздействуя на них можно вызывать реакцию всего тела. Какие-то точки спят, какие-то опасно трогать – ты видел вулканский захват? Хм… какие-то вроде перезапуска программы. Воздействуя на них можно перепрограммировать «память тела». 

Доктор сумбурно бормотал что-то еще, а Джим медленно осознавал, что все, что он принимал за отношения, было чисто медицинским процессом. 

\- Он не сказал… - невпопад. 

\- А ты спрашивал? 

\- Нет…

\- Тогда это как сказал бы Спок, - логично. 

\- Это не логично Боунс… ты не понимаешь… я думал… 

Боунс молча протянул ему выпивку. 

\- Пробуй. 

Глотнув обжигающегося зелья и, отерев тыльной стороной ладони рот, Джим нахмурился и попробовал пошевелить ногами. Колено правой дернулось и все. 

Все.

Все!

Кирк закатился хриплым смехом, до слез в глазах, силясь прокричать – все! Все закончилось!

Молча наблюдающий за ним доктор тепло улыбался. Спрятав грусть в глазах, он знал, Спок уехал в Гол. Капитан отказался от звания и службы на Флоте, предпочтя отказ от эмоций. 

Джим начал выздоравливать. Он рвался вперед. Отчаянно, остервенело, перевыполняя наставления. Готов был пить таблетки, терпеть гипоспрей, до последних сил работать в восстановительном зале. 

Спустя два месяца он ходил с тростью, спустя три без нее. Почти сразу подал рапорт о переводе на военную службу. И получил назначение. 

Смотря на гордый вензель в личном деле «к службе годен», Джим улыбался. Он получил один из лучших кораблей Флота «Энтерпрайз». 

Федерация воевала. Действия уже шли у самых границ вулканской территории космопространства. Кирк почти год командовал кораблем. И многое, точнее все для него было по-другому. Острое ощущение жизни, ее пьянящий и терпкий вкус. 

Его корабль, его женщины, его экипаж и гордость. 

Но каждый раз, принимая душ, он вспоминал ту ночь. Единственную ночь, которую не мог забыть и не хотел помнить. Да, он пытался найти Спока, но его семья блокировала все попытки контакта. Вулканец отдал ему билет в будущее, не оставив такого же для себя. 

Джим жил этот год будто сорвавшийся с поводка голодный пес. Он рвал сочные куски жизни, но чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше чувствовался ее вкус. 

Коротая вечера в своей каюте, за изучением книги о вулканской культуре Кирк понимал, что сделал Спок, и что он ему отдал. 

\- Иногда ты такой кретин… Тиберий… - Джим потянулся, вставая, собираясь на вахту. Надо было удержать его тогда, дать объяснить… может… может быть… по-другому… 

Мужчина… вулканец… это бы шарахнуло его нынешнюю жизнь, но тогда - спасло. Вытащило из мертвой петли. Что бы было если… если… 

Сознаться себе было чертовски страшно… но лгать – глупо. 

Кирк предпочитал риск. И сейчас он понимал, что рискнул бы. Несмотря ни на что. Вернувшись из миссии, он найдет вулканца. Даже если ему придется вырубать дверь монастыря фазером. 

Надо поговорить. Объясниться. 

Его руки… 

Тело болезненно отозвалось приятной тяжестью приливающей крови. Этот пуританский дьявол заводил его в каждом сне, оставляя утру чувство тревоги и тоски. И эрекцию… Нерон его разбери… на какие кнопки он жал тогда, но то что было… было настоящим. Умопомрачительным. Удовольствием. 

А удовольствия Джим помнил очень хорошо. Всегда. 

И он помнил, как не мог отвести глаз, заходясь от оргазма и боли. Нить взгляда тогда могла плавить сталь. 

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Кирк надел форму. Надо было заскочить в ванну, работать в таком состоянии было невозможно. 

Пад с назначением лежал на столе, занесли для подписания до вахты. «Энтерпрайз» укомплектовывался новыми специалистами для отхода к постам. Бегло пробегая строчки, Джим прочел: 

Звание – коммандер. Назначение – офицер по науке. Имя – Спок.


End file.
